Behind the Rose
by MikanHZ
Summary: Ela era apenas uma vilã convertida tentando começar uma vida normal. Ele era apenas um herói reconhecido tentando prender uma ladra disfarçada. Após os acontecimentos com a Irmandade do mal, Jinx tenta recomeçar como uma simples garota do colegial, enquanto Kid Flash tem como missão prender a responsável por assaltos em série que está disfarçada, o problema é que ela é Jinx.(Flinx)


Jinx caminhou para a porta da escola, apressada. Bem, na verdade aquela não era bem Jinx, pelo menos não por fora.

Os olhos cor-de-rosa estavam ofuscados por lentes verdes, os cabelos rosa volumosos estavam pintados de castanho claro e contidos por uma escova inteligente, era com certeza uma nova garota, pelo menos ninguém a reconheceria daquele modo.

Olhou para a entrada, embasbacada com o tamanho do prédio, enquanto estudantes trombavam com ela sem pedir desculpas na tentativa de chegar mais cedo à sala.

A escola tinha dormitórios, onde os estudantes ficavam com um ou dois colegas de quarto do mesmo sexo, dormiam, e viviam. Podiam sair de lá desde que voltassem antes da meia-noite. E, além de tudo, era uma ÓTIMA escola, conhecida por todo o país. A ECJC( sigla para Escola Colegial de Jump City).

\- Opa, trombei com você!- falou uma garota loira de olhos castanhos sorrindo para Jinx.

\- Tudo bem- murmurou ela, sem saber o que responder, forçando um daqueles sorrisos de adolescentes normais que ela treinou na frente do espelho.

\- Eu sou Grace Evans.- falou ela, dando uma piscadinha para Jinx.

\- Hum... Ok?- disse a novata, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

\- Você é novata?- perguntou Grace, estranhando a reação dela.

\- Sou.

\- Ah, é por isso que você não me conhece!- exclamou, rindo- Eu sou a escritora do jornal da escola, também sou bem popular por aqui. Você tem muita sorte pelo prazer da minha presença logo no seu primeiro dia. – brincou a loira.

Jinx soltou uma risada, percebendo que falava com uma brincalhona.

\- Qual é o seu nome?- disse Grace, curiosa.

\- Hum... Eu sou... Jane Rose.

Ela ainda não havia se acostumado a usar seu nome falso, Jane Rose, por isso hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

A verdade é que depois da batalha contra a Irmandade do Mal, ela havia se envolvido novamente com a HIVE, percebendo o erro que cometera meses depois, abandonando-a de vez. Kid Flash? Havia sumido da face da Terra, não tinha ideia de onde a criatura ruiva poderia estar, e, mesmo não querendo admitir, isso a feria.

Parou de roubar, ganhando dinheiro para viver trabalhando numa sorveteria nas terças e quintas à noite, mas isso não significava que o seu nome seria limpo. Por isso, decidiu recomeçar como Jane Rose, uma estudante normal no 2º colegial, com uma vida inteira pela frente.

\- Prazer- exclamou ela, sorrindo e agarrando a mão de Jinx- Venha, vamos descobrir quem é a sua colega de quarto!

Grace a puxou até um quadro onde havia os nomes dos alunos e seus quartos, logo Jinx viu que Jane Rose e Heather O' Connor dividirão o quarto 1014.

\- Se eu fosse você guardava BEM as suas coisas- comentou a loira, olhando sugestivamente para Jinx.

\- Por quê?

\- Ela é cleptomaníaca, tem um TOC que a faz roubar- falou ela- Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com as suas coisas.

Jinx se segurou para não rir, "Como se alguém pudesse roubar um ladrão", pensou.

\- Vou tomar- disse, sendo educada.

Foi andando pelos dormitórios da escola com Grace até que encontrou o seu quarto. Lá, despediu-se dela e entrou.

O quarto não era grande, tinha duas pequenas escrivaninhas e duas camas, uma em cada parede branca, um banheiro, um frigobar e um armário com duas divisões. Uma cama já estava ocupada, aparentemente, então Jinx deixou suas malas em cima dela, ela estava com preguiça de arrumar as coisas.

Então lembrou-se da reputação da sua colega de quarto, logo pegou um cadeado que tinha dentro da mala e a trancou, esperando que fosse o suficiente para contê-la. E, caso não fosse, ela obviamente roubaria de volta.

Saiu do quarto, vendo que faltavam cerca de dez minutos para a primeira aula, pegou praticamente voando os seus horários na diretoria e correu para a sala.

No caminho, trombou com alguém. Ou quase, porque essa pessoa desviou no último segundo de um jeito quase sobre humano. Ela trombou com uma lata de lixo e foi para o chão.

"Maldita má sorte...", pensou, caída no chão e morrendo de vergonha.

\- Você está bem?- perguntou o garoto ruivo que tinha se desviado dela.

Jinx ficou encarando-o, ele tinha olhos azuis muito brilhantes. "Pare de pensar besteira, não é só porque ele é ruivo de olhos azuis que ele é o Kid Flash!", falou sua consciência.

\- Aãn, é, estou- gaguejou ela, fazendo o garoto soltar uma risada.- Do que está rindo?

"Bem, nada, é só que você está aparentemente hipnotizada por mim", pensou ele.

\- De nada...- falou, mas ele riu mais ainda, enquanto estendia a mão para ela levantar-se. Mas ela recusou, irritando-se com ele.

Ela levantou-se sozinha, sentindo seu poder faiscar querendo sair para ela dar-lhe uma morte dolorosa por tirar uma com a cara dela. Conteve-se, não queria causar problema logo no primeiro dia.

\- Você é um idiota- comentou, virando-se de costas para ele e começando a ir em direção à sala de aula. Mas ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Não sou, não -disse ele, parecendo ofendido. – Você nem me conhece!

\- Isso não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação- respondeu, os olhos faiscando de raiva. Deu-lhe um tapa na mão. – Você deve ser aquele cara convencido que sai com todas as meninas e depois nunca mais olha na cara delas.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela estava um tanto quanto certa. Sentindo-se envergonhado, deixou-a ir, ela foi correndo para a sala o deixando só no corredor.

\- Eu nem perguntei o nome dela...- murmurou Wally West, indo também para a sua aula.


End file.
